


Change Will Do You Good

by GuavaTeaPixie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Makeup Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuavaTeaPixie/pseuds/GuavaTeaPixie
Summary: When the first big fight in a long-term relationship leads to some drastic choices at the salon, the making up takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Change Will Do You Good

'Go on the girls' trip,' they said. 'It'll be fun,' they said.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror on our bathroom door sizing up the hardly recognizable woman in my reflection. The timing had really been quite unfortunate, and I should have known better. But I hadn't stopped myself.

The realization hit me when clippers were about halfway through my thick ponytail, with nearly a decade of carefully nurtured and maintained length shorn away in seconds. My head felt pounds lighter instantly. I barely had time to register my emotions before it was neatly shaped into a short bob and the foul smell of bleach began to waft as the stylist painted and foiled my hair. The initial cut had taken seconds, but the processing seemed to take hours, dragged out by the worry that an impulse decision brought on by stress and mimosas would be not only a totally unnecessary waste of a weekend meant for relaxation, but also just good-old-fashioned humiliating. 

The trip had been planned for weeks. Teambuilding was a critical part of life on the Avengers campus, not just for the team, but their partners and families as well. Our loved ones put their lives on the line for the world on a regular basis, and it was considered vital to create a strong network of support for each other. While most were simple gatherings like movie nights and bbqs, a few times a year there were big blowouts - ski resorts, camping trips, and once even a trip to Disneyland. Loki swore up and down he'd only gone at the equally loud and fervent begging of both Thor and myself, but after I caught him genuinely laughing towards the end of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, he let down his guard a little and actually began to enjoy the day - the abundant presence of churros hadn't hurt either. This time it was a spa trip with several of the team members and partners, including me.

I'd met Loki nearly two years earlier in the bookstore where I was working at the time. To the surprise of nearly everyone, things settled quickly into a nice routine of domesticity between the two of us. Loki had already been working hard for several years to atone for his misdeeds, but being seen regularly in public doting on an equally-enamored Midgardian woman certainly warmed up some people who were still dubious. Within a year, I'd moved out of my tiny apartment in the city and into his much more spacious accommodations, accepting a job editing press releases for Stark Industries. 

And in all that time since our first meeting, we'd never had a proper fight. Plenty of arguments, sure - being argumentative is in my nature and he is the God of Mischief. We've been mad at each other - what woman wouldn't be miffed when her partner inevitably puts her bras in the dryer without realizing what he's doing to an armful of overpriced and delicate elastic and wires. He was personally offended the first time he saw me make a pitcher of iced sweet tea with one of his fancy loose-leaf blends. But those were the kid of arguments that end with immediate apologies followed by hugs and laughs, critical words traded for soft praises as make-up kisses inspired us to find more comfortable, usually horizontal, accommodations.

That is, until the morning I was getting ready to leave for the trip. It began, as many of my most stressful days do, with a call from my mother - the gold standards of, "why are you still living together if you aren't planning to get married, if you're going to live in sin like that why does it have to be all over the news, why don't you just go to the courthouse and get it taken care of, I can't bear the thought of you getting pregnant and my first grandchild being a bastard," volleyed at me one after another, with nearly no time in between. I barely had time to breathe after each question, let alone answer - not that she would listen or accept any of my answers at face value anyway. The difference between this time and the others was that, in my haste to finish packing, I'd put her on speakerphone so she could rant and be done with it while I organized my clothes and toiletries. When, by some miracle, her other line rang with something higher priority, I reached to end the call and let out a loud aggravated sigh. 

"Is that why you're always in such a foul mood after she calls?" Loki asked.

I jumped clear off the ground with a yelp; I thought he was still in a mission briefing, and his voice was the last thing I'd expected to hear in the quiet apartment. 

"How much did you overhear?" I asked.

"Enough." he said quietly. I could tell he was on edge, though whether it was from the briefing or my mother - or both - was to be seen.

"Loki, I'm sorry, things are different where I grew up and it's no use arguing so I just let her say what she wants to say and move on."

"They think less of you because I haven't married you properly?"

"That's the long and short of it."

He paused briefly. "Well then we should get married I suppose."

"I'm not going to marry you only because you feel obligated to do so to salvage my reputation to a bunch of people I barely know."

"I do not want anyone to believe I am not as fully, completely dedicated to this relationship as I truly am."

"Loki that's not the damn point," I said, the volume of my voice reaching levels previously not experienced by the god standing in front of me. "I don't want to do something just because it's expected of you or you feel an obligation to!"

"Why can't it be both?" he asked, his voice quickly raising to meet mine. "Why can't I ask you to marry me because I see now the significance AND because I love you and want to spend my life with you?"

"Because we are happy as we are, Loki! I don't need jewelry or a ceremony or legal documentation to legitimize what we already have!"

It carried on from there, both of us standing firm. In the end, I finished packing and stormed out, spending the last couple hours before our flight out alternately grumbling and sniffling on Wanda Maximoff's couch. Loki hadn't tried to stop me or follow, which somehow inexplicably made me even angrier. Wanda was a warm, listening ear as always; while I'd become friendly with most of the team over the past year or so, she and I developed a strong bond almost immediately and spent time together frequently, even outside of team events. We took a pair of seats together on the plane and she took the liberty of ordering a round of drinks to lighten things up. As I reached to turn my phone off for the flight, I saw a message from Loki: _Mission moved up. Out of communications range for 48 hrs. Will talk when we're both home. Love you, stubborn girl._ I relaxed a bit, knowing that some time to cool off would be good for both of us.

One drink turned into two turned into a few, and by the time our flight landed an hour later, we were giggling and having a good time. Stark had gone all-out on this one - an entire floor of the hotel booked out just for us, the spa for our exclusive use, dinner reservations at ridiculously extravagant restaurants, shopping and tickets to a show the next day, and more spa time the final day before our flight home. Champagne continued to flow freely as we pored over the menu of spa services - massages, facials, wraps, scrubs - almost everything imaginable.

And so I found myself in the spa's salon, radically changing my appearance in a fit of willful and slightly inebriated independence. After nearly three backside-numbing hours, the chair turned and I regarded my altered reflection for the first time. My espresso-brown hair, now more than a foot shorter than when I woke up, had been painted with pastel pink highlights, curled softly to show off the added color in gentle swirls. 

"Sweetheart," exclaimed Wanda from two chairs over, "you look ethereal! It's wonderful!"

"Do you think Loki will hate it? It's so different! And shorter than his, do you think he'll feel weird about that?" I asked.

"No honey," said Wanda, "unless all your brains dropped off with your ponytail, I don't think Loki will care in the slightest. And he'll probably be too distracted by whatever lingerie you pick up tomorrow to notice much above your neck anyway." She reached over and pinched your bottom, making you giggle and break the tension. As usual, Wanda had a point - if my partner had a weakness, it was seeing me in various combinations of satin, lace, and ribbons chosen especially for his enjoyment.

The rest of the weekend had been quite lovely. I received tons of compliments on my new hairstyle, many of them followed by a reassuring smile from wherever Wanda was standing. The time away and catharsis of the haircut cleared my head, and I realized I'd been somewhat harsh on Loki, even if he had pushed back too. Neither of us was blameless, and a calm discussion would certainly set things straight. 

I arrived back at our apartment late in the afternoon, a little relieved to find it still empty. FRIDAY noted the team's return ETA at another hour and a half, so I unpacked and got to work in the kitchen making some "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me" chicken. Once dinner was finished and keeping warm on the stove, I freshened up and changed into one of the things I'd bought especially for him during our visit to an absurdly extravagant lingerie shop.

That's when I ended up in front of the mirror, sizing myself up. I'd gotten my hair blown out and curled again before coming home, and while I was slowly becoming used to the drastic cut, between the hair and the lingerie, I was barely recognizable. I heard the front door and quickly wrapped myself in another new acquisition - a delicately embroidered black silk robe.

"Whatever that is smells spectacular," he called from the living room, "and as soon as I get a shower I'm going to begin thoroughly apologizing to you for being such a boar. Barnes talked a good deal of sense into me on the flight out."

I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door to step out into the living room. Loki was sitting at the table pulling off his boots, and looked up at me with a tentative smile.

"Hello, love." He began to focus his attention back to his remaining boot, but did a double-take back to me, smiling widely. "You look so different! Absolutely lovely, but I thought for a moment I'd imagined it."

"Do you like it?" I asked shyly.

"I love it, darling. It suits you. And I really am so sorry for losing my temper before you left. I should've listened to what you wanted."

"I'm sorry too." I said, "and I do want to marry and talk about having a family one day... I just want it on my own terms. I've always been independent and sometimes I need to remind myself that it's about us, not just me."

"You're a stubborn woman. That's part of why I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Loki."

"If I admit something to you now, will you try not to be cross with me?"

"I'll try," I said suspiciously.

"I actually found it quite sexy when you were yelling at me like that. You were so riled up, so dead set against anything I had to say," he said, slowly standing to his full height, nearly a foot above me. "If I hadn't known better I would have thrown you over my shoulder and dragged you off to have my way with you."

I had a hunch I knew where this was leading, and smiled. "You were smart to save that for later."

"Darling," he asked, his voice low, "if I were to do something right now that I've never done before, something a bit more... authoritative... do you trust me?"

I was suddenly very warm. He often took a dominant role in bed and knew it turned me on, but generally kept things pretty vanilla. The thought of him getting rougher with me sent a slow shiver down my spine. "Of course I trust you," I said.

"And do you swear that if I do anything that makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you'll tell me to stop right away?"

I nodded.

"I need to hear you say it out loud."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Not sir. Master."

"Yes, master." I said firmly, feeling a familiar tingling working its way down my abdomen as he stepped closer to me.

He took a deep breath. "Do you know what you look like to me, with your hair like that?" he asked. I started to open my mouth, but the predatorial grin that began to spread across his face made me hesitate - his question was purely rhetorical. "You look like some sort of little forest nymph. A fairy, perhaps." He looked me up and down slowly. "Combined with that robe - and whatever you're hiding beneath it - I'd wager you're one of those naughty little fairies from the absinthe bottles. Are you a naughty fairy, love?" He leaned close, his voice deeper still, pupils dark and wide, "Are you a dirty little pixie?"

My whole body shuddered involuntarily, a soft gasp escaping my lips. I was suddenly, fully, almost painfully aroused at his words. He stepped around me and in two quick strides was at the couch, sitting down and leaning back with his legs spread wide, his own growing arousal prominently on display.

"Well go ahead, dirty pixie. Show me what's under that robe. Nice and slow."

We'd been living together for months, he'd seen every inch of me countless times, but somehow I'd never felt more exposed. I reached one hand slowly to untie the belt of my robe and began to let it open and start sliding down my shoulders to reveal the emerald green chemise, trimmed in black and gold lace. 

"You think you can win the favor of a prince by wearing his colors, little pixie?" he asked. "How very bold of you. Perhaps I should remind you who I am. Come here and lay over your master's knee."

I must've looked dumbstruck at the request. The volume of his voice increased just the slightest as he patted one leather-clad knee. "I said come here, little pixie."

I stepped towards him, but didn't have time to ask how he wanted me; the moment I was within reach, he grabbed me and laid me down over his knee. He trailed his fingertips over the back of my thigh, tracing slow patterns, slowly slid the hem of the chemise up past my hips, then without further warning he drew his hand back and landed a firm, sharp blow of his open hand across the left side of my ass. An almost pornographic moan involuntarily escaped my lips. 

"Oh my," he said, "just as I suspected. What a naughty thing you are. I think a few more are in order, don't you, little pixie?"

"Yes, master."

"Yes, master what? Tell me what you deserve." 

"Yes master, please spank me," I whined, lifting my ass to offer. "I've been so bad, I'm a bad little pixie, please punish me, please master!"

Another crack of flesh on flesh, another moan, then the barest brush of his fingertips down my thighs. He repeated the motions over and over, until it felt like heat was radiating from my backside. 

Without warning he shifted to scoop me up and carry me into the bedroom, tossing me onto the bed as if I weighed nothing. 

"Stay there." he ordered as I began to rearrange myself. "Lie back, legs spread. Show me what you have to offer your master."

"Yes, master," I replied, biting my lip to hold back a smile; he hadn't yet noticed the result of another appointment at the spa. Slowly I spread my legs as far as I could, ensuring he would get a good look.

His breath hitched as he saw me bared before him, his concentration faltering, and for a brief moment my master disappeared and my boyfriend returned.

"What in the nine realms did you do on that trip?" he asked.

"It's called a brazilian wax," I smiled. "Everything off. So, so smooth. Would you like to feel for yourself, master?"

He smiled, reminded of the game he'd started. 

"Stay there, just like that, while I take a shower. Don't you dare move; I want you to feel the blanket against that red little bottom of yours. Think about how you'll please your master when he returns."

I waited less than patiently as he showered. I knew there would be no real consequences if I moved, but following his order gave me a thrill and added to the wetness that I could feel beginning to seep out of me and drip slowly down towards the bed. I ached for friction and began wiggling ever so slightly so the lace over my breasts would brush against my nipples.

"I thought I was clear that you were to be still." He said from the doorway. His hair hung down from his face in wet curls, skin still glistening wet from the shower; he'd wrapped a towel low around his hips, the outline of his cock standing out prominently, even against the plush fabric. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm sorry master," I said softly.

"On your knees, little pixie," he commanded, toying with the edge of the towel. "Let's see if you can earn yourself my favor." I rose to kneel on the bed as he laid down beside me. "Go on," he said, "show me what naughty little pixies know about pleasing gods."

I reached for his towel but he caught my by the wrist and shook his head. "Doesn't your master deserve the warmth of that pretty little mouth? Hands down."

I wet my lips and leaned forward, using my teeth to tug the towel away from him. He was always ready to jump into bed with me after a mission; the adrenaline of battle made for some of the best sex we had, and this time was no exception - his cock was hard and waiting, throbbing as I ran my tongue slowly up its length. A loud moan rolled deep from Loki's throat. He quickly grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, settling my knees on either side of his shoulders. At the same time he thrust slowly up and into my mouth. I took as much of him as I could, the taste of his warm, clean skin sweet on my tongue.

"Such a lovely little cunt," he said. I could feel his breath, hot and heavy between my legs, so close but never enough to create the friction I needed. "So pretty and pink and bare, all for me. And so slick, your want for me is literally dripping down your thighs. Does sucking your master's cock turn you on, little pixie?"

I took him further down my throat and moaned approvingly, letting him feel the slow vibrations as I hollowed my cheeks.

He groaned, running his hands up and down the backs of my thighs, brushing closer and closer to my center but not quite touching me where I needed to be touched. I felt his head shift, reaching to lick the wetness dripping down my thighs, his cock throbbing as he did. The feel of his tongue on my skin was heavenly, but not close enough to where I really wanted it. I pulled away from him for a moment to catch my breath.

"What a good girl," he said, my thighs trembling at the praise. "I believe you've earned a reward. What shall master give his little pixie?"

"Please, master, I want to come, I'm so close. Please make me come! Any way you want me, please, your fingers, your mouth, your cock, just please let me come." The words flowed out of my mouth without a second thought - my brain had long since given way to the needs that were screaming to be dealt with between my thighs. My entire body was strung tight with the need for release. 

He was quiet for what was probably no more than a minute, but it felt like hours. Without a sound, his tongue flicked out and just barely brushed my clit. A high-pitched moan escaped my lips and my thighs began shaking so hard I could barely keep my balance. Loki gave a deep chuckle and helped me roll over onto my back. 

"It would be a shame not to feel all this smooth, sweet skin beneath my lips," he said, positioning himself between my legs to begin pressing feather-light kisses all around my freshly waxed skin. His lips were cool against the still slightly tender skin, and it felt amazing. One finger began to press between my lower lips, sliding effortlessly inside me; it was soon joined by a second. He moved achingly slow inside me, building on the already intense sensation of need he'd been creating, until finally his tongue began slow circles around my clit. Fingers curling inside me, he sped up the movements of his tongue until it was like a dam burst. My orgasm surged from the tips of my fingers and toes through my whole body, finally reaching my center in powerful waves that pulled his fingers deeper, wetness flooding into his hand. Loki worked my body slowly down from its peak, kissing my thighs gently. He pulled his fingers from me slowly and made sure my eyes were on him as he slowly sucked them clean.

"Such a good little pixie," he whispered. "I believe I'll make you my pet."

My whole body began to tremble. He climbed up to meet my face, kissing me softly on the forehead and taking me tightly into his arms. I laid there, my face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and fading in and out of consciousness as he stroked my back and told me how well I'd done. Once I regained some semblance of composure, I moved to take his cock in my hand and stroke it slowly.

"Are you certain you're ready for more, little pixie?"

"Want you inside me." I mumbled, smiling at the thought of that nickname becoming a permanent fixture.

Loki rose and pulled me up on my knees, facing us towards the mirror. "Watch as your master takes you," he instructed, rubbing the head of his cock against my clit, covering himself in the slick remains of my first orgasm. "I'll fill you to bursting and claim you as mine."

He thrust forward, sheathing himself deep inside me, never taking his eyes from mine in our reflection. I was so aroused that my body took him effortlessly, and I gasped at the almost obscenely wet sounds of our coupling. Loki reached forward and began to drag his fingertips down my back as he increased his pace, quickly finding the sensitive spots on the sides he'd discovered long ago, using the silky fabric of my chemise to enhance each sensation against my skin. Each time he felt my inner walls clench in pleasure, he slowed his thrusts and moved his hands to stroke the curve of my ass down to my thighs and back again. 

"To whom do you belong?" he asked loudly.

"You, master!"

I watched, enamored as the man I loved slowly used nearly two years of intimate knowledge of my body combine it in new ways, creating sensations I hadn't thought possible. As my body began building towards another peak, he reached one hand around to stroke slow circles around my clit while the other ran up and down my spine. Each time his hand trailed lower down my back the slightest bit more, brushing towards my tailbone and beyond, beginning to awake the nerve endings in some very sensitive areas.

"Filled to the brim with my cock and still you want more?" he asked. "Is that what you need, little one, to be fuller still?"

A long moan spilled from deep in my lungs.

His hips picked up speed; his hand trailed down even more.

"Say my name!" he bellowed, dragging his thumb past the hem of my chemise to my tailbone and down to somewhere he'd never touched me before. He rubbed the tight hole slowly, with the barest pressure, guaging my reaction. My nervous system went wild from the sensation, sending waves of pleasure over me.

"Yes," I moaned, "yes, Loki! Yes!" 

He pushed his thumb forward, barely breaching that tight hole, but it was more than enough. My back arched as a shockwave of ecstacy raced through my body. His orgasm was triggered by mine, and he roared as he filled me, collapsing down over my back. We fell, rolling over into a heap on our sides, panting as the aftershocks waned. 

"I saw stars," I whispered.

"Mmm," he chuckled into the back of my neck and began to pepper the skin with soft kisses. "You are absolutely magnificent."

We laid in each others arms silently, happy to simply bask in the afterglow for a little while. Loki rose first, stepping into the bathroom to clean up. He brought a damp cloth back and gently took care of me as well, whispering praises as he washed the dripping, sticky mess from between my thighs. After wrapping the blankets up and around me, he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with the dinner I'd made earlier set out on a tray, and we curled up together to eat dinner, exchanging stories of our respective weekends until we'd finished the food and my eyelids began to droop from the combination of satisfaction, happiness, and relief.

"I love you so much, Loki of Asgard," I whispered, drifting slowly.

"And I love you, my fiery little pixie."


End file.
